The present invention relates to a seat arrangement for vehicles and, more particularly, to a seat arrangement which includes an extra or spare seat back located backward of a rear seat for use on the automotive vehicles, particularly on van or micro-bus type compact car.
In a conventional vehicle such as van type vehicle, a rear seat is arranged in such a manner that a seat back thereof can be tilted rearwardly onto a floor of the vehicle body in order to keep a large space adequate to accommodate a heavy load in the vehicle, when such the load is to be put thereon.
An example of this type conventional rear seat is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-27239 (1996) in which there is a lack of a means for providing passengers with the comfortable rear seat. The conventional rear seat includes a mechanism for tilting the seat back in a full-flat state so that the passenger sitting in the rear seat can spend a relaxed time in the vehicle. However, it has been experienced that a person sitting in a front seat can not meet the passenger sitting in the rear seat in a face to face relation, or even if the passengers sitting in the front seat and the rear seat can face each other, there is a limitation of a space for stretching out their legs or a space for passenger sitting portion.